The World's A Mystery
by Crecelia
Summary: Oshawott's determination of wishing Snivy to travel freely between both the human world and the Pokemon world in the Universal Hill of Order has given him the opportunity to tell him something he was never able to tell her before. What could be his secret?


**Snivy: Before we start the story, Oshawott has some things to say before you enjoy. Oshawott!**

**Oshawott: Hey, us PMD members own nothing from the Pokemon company, even when we are ones ourselves. In fact, some parts were sourced from PMD Gates to Infinity!**

**Snivy: Enjoy!**

* * *

Our story begins in Post Town, some months after Snivy returns to the Pokémon World from the Human World, as she decides to stargaze upon Post Town's hill with Oshawott.

The cold night had just blown her yellow collar that hung near her neck, her depression had made her leaf-like tail droop, and her snout looked up upon the starry night.

_"Y-you're actually a human!?" _

_"(…I-I guess it was too much to hope that anyone would believe me…)"_

_ "All right. I got it. I believe you! I believe your story, Snivy!"_

_"(What!? Just like that!? Without any proof or anything!?)"_

Oshawott the sea otter had his eyes set to his two blue flippers, blushing hard.

_"The path ahead looks really tough. It'll be hard to make it through alone…Arghhh… what should I do…"_

_"…Hey, hey! Stop your worrying, Oshawott! I-I…"_

_"(W-where did that come!? I-I guess I-I…)"_

_"W-what is it?"_

_"…I'll come to that tough path… with you."_

_"I-I think you're injured from the fall…"_

_"I…I-I'm serious. I want to come with you."_

_"Well then, why?"_

_"(… … …)"_

_"Ugh. I think I said something too harsh…"_

_"…I-I just do. 'Cause you're my friend? Do ya feel the same back, Oshawott?" _

_"Oh…uh…"_

_"(… … …)"_

_"…Of course we're friends! If you say that we are, then I say the same!"_

_"(Oshawott…)"_

Snivy looked back at her tail, and wagged it. She flexed her hand. She shook her snout-like head. And she sighed. "S-so I-I'm really used to life as S-S-Snivy, h-huh?" She said to herself, completely forgetting Oshawott's presence. And when she remembered, she blushed. "O-oh, th-that's r-right. We were here to um, uh, s-stargaze. Uh, s-sorry, Oshawott."

Oshawott did not remove his gaze from the night's sky, but quietly replied. "No, that's okay. I didn't say anything to start our stargazing. But…it's not exactly stargazing that we're here for. I wanted to say…something…about the… human world. Where you live."

Snivy gave him an uneasy look. She hated talking about the human world, for it made her feel the pain of not being with friends and family there. She shook her head. "…W-well, I-I s-suppose…"

"Good. Great." He said sternly. "Um… remember when I believed your story, Snivy?"

Snivy sadly nodded. "Yeah. Y-you mean the story of me b-being a… a… h-human, r-right?"

Oshawott gave Snivy an uneasy look too. "…Yes. And remember when I answered it's because the world is mysterious?"

The ivy snake nodded.

"Well, first… what's your name in the human world?"

Snivy sighed. "I… I didn't want to say it, but…"

Oshawott gave an encouraging smile. "Well, come on. You do want to get this over with?"

Snivy nodded once more. "Well, of course…"

"So lay it on me then!"

"… … …"

"Snivy?"

"… … …M-my name's M…"

"… … …say it straight."

"Oh… … … stop pressuring me, would you!?"

"Sorry…"

"M-M-M…"

"… … …"

"…Mei."

Oshawott sighed in relief. "Thank goodness… I thought I might've said the wrong thing to the wrong person."

Snivy gave a look of confusion. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Y-you see…"

"I-it's not really because the world is mysterious…it's because…I…I'm… a human… too. H-Hydreigon and M-Munna also sent me here. Except I didn't know what to do after that."

Snivy's eyes widened in shock. "WHAAAT!?"

"Yeah… I know… I just didn't wanna tell you 'cause we just met. But it's not like we_ just_ met. We already have."

"Before… I-I-I fell from the sky?"

"Yep."

"Y-you mean…" She paused. "In the human world?"

"Yeah."

"Th-then… who are you?"

Oshawott smiled. "I-I'm Hugh."

Snivy looked like she was gonna faint. "(… … …So I guess I had just enough hope to make Oshawott—or Hugh—to believe my story… …)" She thought to herself.

"We all thought you were in a comma! Your Pokémon, sister, and parents were worried! Mom, my Pokémon and me too! Is that what you've been through?"

Oshawott nodded. "Sorry, Mei."

Snivy leaned on the otter as he blushed. "It doesn't matter. We're here together, and that's all that matters."

Oshawott smiled. "Yeah, that's all that matters… Maybe I should wish to travel freely between both these worlds too…?"

"No need. We're together. 'We can do anything when we're together', am I right?"

"Yeah. After all, this is…"

"PARADIIIIIISEEE!"

**The End **


End file.
